Another Winter, Another World
by The Convergence
Summary: For Liza: In another version of reality, things are a little different. Monster hunting was left behind and now life is full of three children. An early Christmas morning with the Dereks.


**For:** Liza  
 **Penname:** Just To Be Seen By My Eyes / ? Days 'Til Christmas  
 **Characters:** Jaxon & Mason & Jenna  
 **Other Characters Used:** Ben & Alara  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Christmas Family Fluff  
 **Message to your person:** Guess who? lol. Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Another Winter, Another World**  
 _In another version of reality, things are a little different. Monster hunting was left behind and now life is full of three children. An early Christmas morning with the Dereks._

* * *

Two pairs of tiny stockinged feet crept down the stairs, making hardly a sound in the wee morning hours before the sun rose on Christmas morning. Not that the sun would rise on the day like today, with the snow blowing in blizzard conditions right outside their door. The wind pounded at the sides of the house, snow flurries obscured the view, and temperatures dropped throughout the night. The house itself was warm and cozy against the storm. The lights on the real Christmas tree still twinkled, glinting off of the various ornaments that decorated its verdant branches. An assortment of Christmas presents wrapped in a multitude of colors lay underneath it. Their living room was usually the hub of activity. There were blankets draped over couches and chairs, a tiny grey kitten sleeping on her pillowed bed, and evidence of the chaos that was raising a family.

Two little boys, dressed in plaid pajamas in varying shades, were the owners of said stockinged feet. Their mission of silent sneaking had been going rather well…until someone accidentally kicked a chair. It made a horrid thud in the otherwise silent house. Both of them froze.

"Jaxon, shhhh! You'll wake Mommy."

"Pfft, you be quiet too. Daddy's the one you should be worried about, Mason."

"Actually, they're both hyper-vigilant from when they used to kill monsters. Sleeping with one eye open is basically normal. Monsters don't sleep."

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-Pants. How then do you and Alara get away with everything, and I get in trouble?"

"I do not!"

The seven-year-old twins glared at each other in a mock challenge. But it was Christmas morning and they were working as a team to get to the presents. There'd be no argument right now. Maybe later after wrapping paper littered the ground and bows had been stuck on tops of heads.

One minute later found them on tiptoes, peeking into the fluffy red stockings that bore their names hanging from the mantle. Chocolates, bouncy balls, colored pencils, socks, and more. They were whispering back and forth in hushed tones. Even so, they didn't hear the sound of footsteps.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"I don't know, babe, I think we've got two troublemakers well on their way to the naughty list."

The boys whipped around, blue and brown eyes wide. Not a peep was heard.

Jenna Derek stood next to her husband with a slightly amused look on her face. Though her arms were crossed. "Jaxon, Mason, care to explain why you're both up and wandering around the house at this hour? It's almost four-thirty, in the morning, in case you forgot to check the clock."

Ben had a mostly sleepy slightly scared two-year-old Alara in his arms. "You two aren't as quiet as you think you are."

"It was definitely Jaxon's fault." "Mason woke me up!" "We just wanted Christmas to come." "Santa was gone already!" "The wind was really loud, I didn't wake anyone up." "Can we at least peek in our stockings?" "Please?" The boys spoke at the same time, overtop of each other.

"Okay, okay, okay! SHH! Both of you." Jenna waved her hands to silence the duet. "We'll get to this-"

"The question is," Jaxon interrupted. "Why are you awake?"

"Yeah! Is there something bad?" Mason added, shifting away from the fireplace. As if a ghost or wendigo was going to pop out of the cold ashes from the night before.

Alara patted Ben's chest with her tiny hand. "No bad," she said seriously. "Daddy and Mommy won't let bad happen. Never ever."

Jenna laughed quietly, gently squeezing Alara's tiny stockinged foot. "No bad. Especially not on Christmas." She'd relaxed a bit, it was hard to discipline excited children on a day like today with the weather as it was. "No, we woke up because this little one did. The blizzard outside isn't making it easy to sleep, really."

Ben peered over his family. "Well, since everyone is awake, how do we feel about Christmas breakfast pancakes? I think we have fresh blueberries and strawberries around here somewhere."

"YES!" Both boys celebrated that instantly. Dad's pancakes were basically the best thing ever. Right behind Christmas presents and toy lightsaber fights.

"Okay then, everyone to the kitchen." Jenna laughed as she made a shooing motion.

The presents momentarily forgotten, the family settled into the kitchen to get to work on breakfast together. Someone turned on instrumental Christmas music, someone adjusted the heater, someone got out bowls and mixing spoons. All of them laughed.

Life had changed drastically the moment Jenna Winters had realized she was pregnant with Ben Derek's child. As young hunters, they had been fighting the world of the supernatural for years. Fighting the world of monsters that had taken away their families. Together. As things always should have been. They were a team. But this step, bringing a child into the world, this was new. And terrifying.

One unexpected child turned into two after the first ultrasound. Not too long later, fraternal twins Jaxon Barrett and Mason Jay were born in the middle of a humid summer night. There in that hospital room, Jenna and Ben pledged to get out of 'the life'. To get a picket fenced yard and make pie for Thanksgiving and live the lives they'd only ever seen others have. That choice it was not for them, but for their children. The boys deserved better than a life on the road, wondering if their parents would come back alive.

They settled down as a family in a little old farmhouse in an averagely populated midwest town. Ben joined the police academy, Jenna took a job at the hospital as he finished training. They made ends meet. Alara May came into their world five years after the boys, a beautiful blue-eyed little girl full of soft giggles and curious stares.

As Christmas morning happened around her, Jenna paused in the middle of their little kitchen. In her arms was a sleeping toddler. Leaning over the counter and the pancake griddle, her husband gave quiet instructions to the boys on either side of him. The lights of her life made breakfast to share.

A smile graced her lips, softening her features and lighting up her eyes. Though that could be the vanilla candles she'd lit half an hour earlier. What werewolves had stolen years ago, she'd reclaimed and created here in this house. With the man she loved. And Christmas, as the wind howled outside, was a good a day as any to remember that. Though the blizzard raged, they were safe and warm together.

Everything seemed just about perfect.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
